El secreto en el cuaderno de Cindy
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. En el que Jimmy Neutron hace todo lo posible para descifrar un mensaje escrito por Cindy Vortex. JxC
**¡Hola!
Éste es mi segundo one-shot para _Jimmy N_ _eutron_. También lo pueden encontrar en _Proyecto Neutron_.**

* * *

 **El secreto en el cuaderno de Cindy**  
 _Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

Cuando Jimmy Neutron despertó esa mañana sintió que algo no andaba bien. Un análisis rápido de no más de 4.5 segundos le indicó que estaba en la habitación correcta, que el Sol entraba por la ventana con el ángulo esperado según la hora y que sus señales vitales eran las adecuadas. Pero algo seguía sin sentirse dentro de la norma. Era como si de la noche a la mañana alguna ley del universo hubiera sido violada.

Se bajó de la cama e iba a hacer extensivo su análisis hacia otros elementos de su ambiente cuando recordó por fin qué era, y lo recordó porque ya estaba camino a la ventana, desde donde podía verse la casa rosa ya tan bien conocida: el día anterior, él, Jimmy Neutron, había besado a quien fuera su rival, actual compañera de clases y aventuras, Cindy Vortex. Lo cual, posiblemente, podía contar como la violación de una ley: el derrumbamiento del _status quo_.

Se puso un poco pálido al pensar en las posibilidades que ese día le deparaba, con lo poco que le gustaba estar desprevenido. Posiblemente era la primera vez que incursionaba en un ámbito sin conocer el cuadro de acción esperado. "¿Qué pasa si la saludo con afecto? ¿Qué pasa si no la saludo con suficiente afecto? ¿Debo pasar por ella a su casa? ¿Debemos sentarnos juntos durante la hora del almuerzo? ¿Debo hacerle un regalo? ¿Debemos hacer los trabajos escolares como equipo?" Se dijo que aquella misma tarde se encerraría en el laboratorio para diseñar un protocolo de comportamiento que fuera adecuado para el nuevo paradigma de su relación y bajó a desayunar.

Le preocupaba un poco lo que fuera a escuchar de él en los pasillos de la escuela. Afortunadamente, el secreto no había sido esparcido aún, pues nadie mencionó nada mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases un poco más tarde esa mañana.

Su piel cosquilleaba cuando se acercó a la puerta. Tomó nota mental para analizar y tomar a consideración los síntomas. Y cuando traspasó la puerta y entró a su salón la vio: ahí estaba, en su banca regular, borrando algo de su cuaderno con mucha prisa, aparentemente sin haberlo visto.

— Hola, Cindy —saludó con toda la entereza de que fue capaz antes de sentarse en su banca de siempre.

— Ah… Jimmy.

Pero si la chica volteó a verlo fue sólo por un segundo, y siguió borrando. Se veía un poco nerviosa, quizá fatigada, sus mejillas se habían entintado por la circulación apresurada de sangre.

Por un momento al chico le pareció extraño, luego lo dejó pasar. Aliviado de que su primer encuentro después del día anterior no hubiera incluido momentos embarazosos, insultos o reclamos, se giró hacia el otro lado para saludar a Carl.

— Hola, Jimmy.

— Hola, Carl. ¿No tuviste problemas ayer para escapar? Quizá debimos haberte ayudado. Verás… Eh…

— Descuida. No le diré a nadie —el pelirrojo hizo un ademán con la mano.

— Gracias, Carl —se sonrojó—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo lograste escapar?

— Me rescató un ranchero que estaba de paso por Retroville y prometió enseñarme su criadero de llamas cuando sea verano y podamos viajar. Si quieres, puedo invitarte a ti y a Sheen. No me importaría si también viene tu mamá —terminó de decir con una sonrisa muy grande y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para suspirar.

— ¿Y al gordo qué le pasó? —Sheen, que acababa de llegar, lo apuntó con el pulgar.

— ¿Quieres decir, en los últimos diez años? —Nick Dean pasó como si nada junto a ellos y, tan pronto como les habló, los volvió a ignorar.

Jimmy sacudió un poco la cabeza y respondió, casi para él solo—: No, gracias. Haré otras cosas en verano. —En ese momento la señorita Ave entró al salón y llamó la atención de los niños para comenzar la clase.

A lo largo del día Jimmy pudo notar dos cosas: una, que no estaba peleando con Cindy, como usualmente ocurría, y dos, que, de hecho, Cindy ni siquiera le estaba hablando. Quizá los planes de invitarla a almorzar tendrían que esperar para otro día. Podía ser que ella también estuviera nerviosa. ¿O estaría enferma?

La miró de reojo, monitoreando sus acciones, y notó que la rubia estaba distraída, poniendo poca atención a las clases, a ratos mirando hacia la ventana y a ratos garabateando en su cuaderno.

Al principio no le había tomado mucha importancia a sus notas y se había enfocado en los otros síntomas. Pero cuando analizó todo el conjunto lo reconoció: él mismo lo hacía, a veces, cuando diseñaba un nuevo invento. Se distraía, garabateaba notas y tenía un afán constante por borrar y volver a escribir en pos de un mejor resultado.

Intentó echar un vistazo a la hoja de Cindy, pero de pronto ella comenzó a borrar todo otra vez. Y nunca, ni una vez, le había correspondido una mirada.

Sí, con toda seguridad Cindy Vortex estaba diseñando un experimento. Le pareció un curso natural de acción, siendo que ella era muy inteligente, hasta se sintió orgulloso. Pero luego se sintió extrañado, ¿no sería más adecuado pedirle ayuda a él, ya que él era el genio?

"A menos que quiera que sea secreto." Pero eso no se sentía bien. ¿Por qué no se lo contaba simplemente? El nuevo estadio en su relación seguramente ameritaba algo más de sinceridad y confianza. Y además, insistía, él era el genio. "¿O es que aún planea derrotarme intelectualmente?" Supuso que la vieja rivalidad no desaparecería ni aunque ellos pudieran, de vez en cuando, quien sabe, besarse.

Cuando sonó el timbre de descanso, Jimmy volteó a verla. Cindy se sonrojó. Arrancó un par de hojas de su cuaderno y se dirigió hacia el contenedor de basura para tirar las hojas antes de salir.

— ¡Ey, amiga, espera! —le habló Libby y salió tras ella.

Con la curiosidad a tope, el chico deambuló su mirada desde la puerta hacia el contenedor. Cuando no hubo más estudiantes alrededor se acercó corriendo a éste y extrajo la hoja de papel. Iba a abrirla, pero sus amigos se acercaron.

— ¿Ves, gordinflón? Te dije que lo vi junto al bote de basura. ¿Qué encontraste, mi buen Jimmy?

— ¡Ah, no es nada! ¡Vamos a almorzar!

Sheen hizo un saludo militar y lo siguió hacia la cafetería, murmurando algo sobre coles en la basura. Sin prestarles atención, Jimmy pensaba en el papel que había guardado en su mochila y se prometió que iba a descubrir lo que planeaba Cindy Vortex aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

La tarea no fue nada fácil ni inmediata. Entre el almuerzo con sus amigos, las clases y el nuevo tormento porque Cindy no le dirigía la palabra, le fue imposible abrir el papel antes de llegar a su casa aquella tarde.

Parecía que habían pasado días enteros antes de que se encontrara por fin subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, y aun entonces encontró interrupciones.

— ¡Jimmy! ¡Estoy preparando pay, el favorito de tu padre! ¿Vas a comer en la casa?

— ¡No, má! —le gritó desde los escalones—. ¡Estaré en el laboratorio hasta tarde! —y añadió en voz baja—: Resolviendo este acertijo.

Por fin entró a su recámara. Saludó a su perro con una palmada detrás de las orejas y procedió a sacar el papel de su mochila mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

— Muy bien, Goddard, veamos qué está tramando Cindy.

El papel estaba hecho bolita y el chico genio lo desdobló con cuidado, lo alisó un poco y leyó: **J + C**.

La caligrafía era impecable, por supuesto, pero el mensaje por demás indescifrable. Sin un cuadro de nomenclaturas o simbología, sin un marco teórico que delimitara el campo científico dentro del cual se inscribía: podía ser Química, Física, Matemáticas o Aeronáutica, ni siquiera tenía un diseño, dibujo o esquema que ejemplificara, ¡era imposible discernir su significado!

— Esto será más difícil de lo que creí. ¡Goddard, al laboratorio!

Para no perder tiempo, el chico y su mascota tomaron la salida rápida. Jimmy se fue directo a su pizarra, borró todo lo que tenía y pegó al centro la hoja de papel con el mensaje oculto.

Se le ocurrieron, para empezar, mínimo tres ramas de la ciencia sobre las cuales podría versar el contenido: Física, Matemáticas e Informática, y dividió el pizarrón en tres.

Todo mundo sabía que, en Física, la J representaba al Julio y la C al Culombio, pero por qué se encontraban sumados iba más allá de su comprensión.

Comenzó a hacer los dibujos correspondientes según iba reflexionando.

— Todo parece indicar que se trata de un capacitor, donde el Julio corresponde al trabajo necesario para mover una carga eléctrica de un Culombio a través de una tensión de un Voltio —recitó de memoria—, siendo este Voltio una diferencia de potencial.

Jimmy escribió las fórmulas respectivas en la pizarra y meditó por un minuto, mientras el can se entretenía en acechar a una polilla que se había metido al laboratorio.

— ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Cualquiera con medio cerebro sabe que la relación Julio-Culombio es de proporción, no de adición! —se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó—. A menos… A menos que el Voltio no sea una diferencia de potencial. ¿Cómo mantener funcionando un aparato eléctrico sin que su capacitor transforme la totalidad de ese trabajo en movimiento y energía? Si el objetivo es evitar el desperdicio de trabajo, y la carga eléctrica viaja con ese trabajo hasta la tensión del Voltio, podrías tener no una diferencia de potencial sino un aumento de potencial.

Goddard volteó hacia su amo y ladeó la cabeza.

— Pero este tipo de experimento requiere de un capacitor del tamaño de una arena de beisbol, y no creo que Cindy tenga esta clase de equipo a la mano. Aunque yo podría ayudarla. Lo más probable es que se trate de algo más teórico que práctico.

Se fue a otra área del pizarrón y escribió "Matemáticas", luego anotó "C (n,k), si k n" y lo subrayó dos veces. Un poco más abajo, dudoso, anotó "j", en minúsculas. Se rascó la sien y volvió a hablar con su mascota.

— Es imposible que Cindy conozca la aplicación teórica de los cuaterniones, ¿no crees? Tendría que conocer no sólo los números complejos, sino también los hipercomplejos. Aunque, quien sabe, sería interesante resolver una dislocación del plano euclídeo en 'n' dimensión por medio de coeficientes binomiales —luego negó con la cabeza—. ¡No, es imposible! Lo más probable es que se trate de una expresión algebraica de dos variables que, por alguna extraña razón, están denominados como J y C. Pero adivinar la situación real de la cual derivar esa fórmula sería un ejercicio de 1 en 467,980,587 posibilidades.

Los caracteres en la pizarra lo aguardaban con el secreto intacto.

— Mmm. ¿No te parece interesante la notación, Goddard?

Goddard asintió con un "bark, bark".

Jimmy ahora utilizó el tercer espacio vacío de su pizarrón para probar con los sistemas de encriptación informática más comunes: el Unicode y el ASCII.

Si J tenía el valor de 74 y C el valor de 67, entonces: **J + C = 74 + 67 = 141.**

"¿Pero cuál podrá ser la aplicación de este número?"

141 se escribía CXLI en números romanos. 141 era el número atómico del elemento súper pesado Unquadunium, todavía por descubrirse. 141 d.C. era un año en la historia de la humanidad que correspondía a la Edad Antigua. Desafortunadamente estos datos no le decían nada.

La pizarra estaba ahora llena de anotaciones pero el chico estaba más lejos que nunca de saber la respuesta. Y el papel de Cindy reposaba, esperando a ser descifrado.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Agh, ya es suficiente! Goddard, escanea el documento y dame las primeras 150 opciones probables de significado, sin eludir los campos de las Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades, Médicas y Naturales.

— Bark —el canino se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y mostró su pantalla. Las palabras "Corriendo análisis" aparecieron durante un lapso de 60 segundos antes de que el análisis se completara.

Jimmy estaba a punto de leer los resultados cuando la alarma de su laboratorio se activó.

— Aguarda un momento, chico —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

La cámara principal dejó ver a Cindy Vortex.

— Neutron, ¿estás ahí?

Se veía algo serena, después del comportamiento extraño de la mañana. Pero Jimmy no podía esperar más para saber el secreto que guardaba la hoja de papel.

Presionó en sus controles el botón que la dejaría entrar y pronto la tuvo aterrizando en el piso.

— Muy bien, lo confieso —inició con prisa, caminando en círculos, mientras Cindy se levantaba del suelo sin ayuda y se sacudía el pantalón—. En la mañana te estuve observando durante toda la clase. Recogí el papel que tiraste al bote de basura antes del descanso y he estado tratando de descifrarlo desde entonces —el chico genio decía todo esto ante la expresión de bochorno e irritación de la rubia. Tomó el papel de la pizarra y lo extendió—. ¡Antes de que enloquezca, por el amor de Einstein, dime qué significa J + C!

Ella lo escuchó con cara de incredulidad y asombro.

— ¡Es para Jimmy y Cindy! ¡Tú, completo, pedazo de idiota!

— ¿Jimmy y Cindy?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Estás segura de que no es una solución al problema de la dislocación del plano euclídeo?

— ¡Sí, estoy segura! Por Dios, no puede ser que digan que eres un genio.

El chico lo consideró. Encajaba.

— Vaya…

Cindy, con las mejillas ardiendo, esperó la reacción de Jimmy. Cuando notó que no estaba molesto por fin empezó a relajarse. De cualquier manera no se animaba a levantar la mirada.

— Eres tan denso, Neutron. Definitivamente no eres bueno con las letras.

— Tú mensaje era muy críptico. Yo, por el contrario, fui al punto —chocó su puño en su palma, para dar mayor énfasis—. No había confusión.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué parece que no sabemos qué va a pasar ahora con los dos?

— ¡Tú eres la que actuó extraño toda la mañana!

— ¡Y tú eres el que se estaba volviendo loco investigando algo sin siquiera preguntarme!

Otra vez se habían acercado. En ese momento comprendieron que había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Pero otras cosas sí cambiaban y Cindy por fin sonrió un poco. Todo indicaba que él la consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para diseñar experimentos locos como los que estaban en el pizarrón. Jimmy, sereno, le tomó una mano.

— Veamos. Te besé —lo dijo un poco sonrojado—. Y tú no te quejaste —ahora quien se sonrojó fue la chica—. Creo que es un buen punto de partida.

— ¿Y qué haremos?

— Veamos si la repetición de este experimento tiene los mismos resultados. Démosle un periodo de prueba y cada uno haga sus observaciones. Y compararemos notas. Será como un experimento entre colegas.

— Como… ¿novios? —le preguntó tímida.

— No estoy en contra de esa terminología —el chico mencionó casualmente y le sonrió.

— Jimmy…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú piensas que soy inteligente?

— Por supuesto. Te elegí como mi pareja… eh, es decir, mi compañera. Y me has salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones. ¿Por qué no te consideraría inteligente?

— No, por nada —se apresuró a responder.

Cindy se acercó tímidamente y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Le tomó el papel de la mano.

— Le faltó un corazón.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que le faltaba un diseño! Eres tan difícil de leer, Vortex.

— Con tal de hacerte la vida imposible —le dijo jugando y le besó la mejilla—. Debo irme, mamá me espera.

Se despidieron con una mirada y una sonrisa.

El mundo cambiaba a cada momento y seguiría cambiando, pero Jimmy lo aceptó. Siempre y cuando el planeta girara sobre su eje.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Me disculpo con los ingenieros, físicos y matemáticos por usar tan libremente sus teorías científicas y demás fórmulas y conceptos. De verdad que no śe qué fue lo que dije ahí.  
Traigo entre manos un multicapítulos, pero ya me prometí que debo primero terminar una historia que tengo pendiente. Quién sabe, si me aplico a lo mejor sí la tengo pronto.  
En fin, ¡saludos! ¡Y gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
